1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image-recording apparatus, more particularly to an image-recording apparatus using a rewritable recording medium and its recording method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, the demand for a rewritable recording medium has increased, but the prior art has several practical problems. For example, display devices are widely used owing to the so-called paperless demand in offices. The display devices based on CTR, etc. do not readily make very fine and precise display of sentences, and also have problems in preservation of the images as such for a long period of time. The hard copy images by conventional printers are not rewritable, and thus have the problem that an increase in the amount of the paper is used.
On the other hand, cards such as cash cards, credit cards, etc. are now widely used, and there are requirements for recording the display of the prices, etc. on the cards. To meet these requirements, it is also possible to use, for example, a flat display device, but a power source is required for such device, or its structure becomes complicated. These are disadvantages of the prior art.